Scrabble, Karaoke, And Finals
by Amai
Summary: NOTE: Contains teasers to 3 other fics of mine at the end, so look for those! Daisuke's in college..away from the other digidestined. That is, until a familiar blonde transfers to his school..thus starts some interesting events for the both of them. (Daik


Scrabble, Karaoke and Finals   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Finally, the beginning of "Scrabble, Kareoki and Finals"! Amai, doing a Daikeru? For shame..^^; Yes, I know, I know. But, this will be pretty fun once it gets rolling, so I suggest you continue reading it once you read this. Yes, Hikari is acting jerk-ish in the beginning..but for a reason. And at the end of this are some teasers for some fics I have started, and am doing right now. Please tell me what you think of them, as well as this story! That means, please review! :)   
  
  
  
He slumped over the couch in defeat, his limp hand dropping the textbook that seconds ago he was intently looking at. That was it. He was looking at it. 

But he wasn't reading it. 

"How in the world am I s'pposed to remember this stuff before the end of these two weeks...?", Motomiya Daisuke groaned to himself in self pity, for finals were gaining up on him and he barely knew any of the information needed to pass. How had he done it the year before? What was wrong this time? Was it because he had finally left? Left...them. 

It had been two years since he had left Odaiba for university. And had left the others. He could remember it like it was yesterday...   
  
— 

"...and so, when do you think you guys will be finally joining me?", Inoue Miyako chimed. The second generation chosen children had met at the local ice cream parlor, just for some friendly talk before they all had to go back to school. Miyako, being the oldest had already started university, and was prodding Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru and Daisuke about when they'd finally be joining her in the university at Odaiba. Hida Iori still had time to go before he'd be out of high school, since he was the youngest out of all of them. Even though Daisuke believed that the knowledgeable boy could have graduated out of university and back with his brains. 

Hikari gave a bright smile, "Well, I know that Takeru and I will be done with our final essays very soon..", She squeezed the blonde's hand next to her. Daisuke suppressed a sigh. It was exactly one month, two days and thirty-one minutes since Takeru and Hikari had become a couple. And he had become the one man out. It killed him that they were so open about their relationship. Hikari always hugging him, kissing him, walking with him... 

It made him want to puke. And that's why he had made the decision he was about to tell them about. 

"Hey, Daisuke? Daisuke! Earth to goggle boy!", Miyako began waving her hands in front of him, breaking his chain of thought. He stared at her and managed to mumble out, 

"What? ", Miyako rolled her eyes in annoyance. Daisuke would never change...still the most attention deficient boy ever. And as much Miyako tried to accept that, she couldn't help but to find that still oh so very annoying. Before she could speak though, Iori took the initiative of restating what the holder of purity and love was trying to get through his head, 

"Miyako asked you how you were doing on the final essay and when you'd be moving into university.", He said. Daisuke looked a bit blank after Iori finished speaking. He, for once had finished it already...which surprised even him. But as for the university issue... 

"....I'm going.", He lied through his teeth. He really didn't want to be with them all, because frankly, he knew that if he stayed another year with the perfection of the whole group he'd go insane. If he wasn't already. 

"Let's promise that we'll always stick together no matter what!", Hikari smiled. Daisuke nearly snorted at that statement. Together...that was something they all had to work on. If they were so 'together', then why did he feel so alone all the time? Hikari had Takeru and Miyako had a great friendship with Iori. Where did that put him? Simply stated, he just wanted to get away from the loneliness of being with them...in a way, it was more of his fault than any of them. But the damage had been done. He got up, pulling his school bag with him and waving the rest of them off. 

He had made up his mind.   
  
— 

"...I don't know Hikari, Daisuke's been acting a bit..I guess, "out of character" for him, to say the least.", Takeru stated as he walked with Hikari. The girl of light shrugged a little and grabbed his arm. 

"We all know that Daisuke can be weird...at times, well most of the time.", she gave a little giggle, "He's a lot like my brother, and isn't Taichi strange?" 

"True.", to that, Hikari raised a finger. 

"He even looks like him! You'd think he was trying to _be_ Tai at times..", she shuddered a bit, " That was one of the reasons I just couldn't go out with him." 

Takeru suppressed a sigh. Sure, he liked being Hikari's boyfriend, but he couldn't help but to feel really guilty when he was with Hikari. It was like a slap to Daisuke...almost like boasting. And what Hikari was saying wasn't helping either. 

"It was creepy I guess...", Hikari shrugged, "and I couldn't put up with how sometimes he could be such a jerk..", She sighed. "It was just too much. But enough about Daisuke, this is supposed to our time out, isn't it?", she smiled at her boyfriend. 

Takeru gave a forced smile and said, "Yeah, sure. I must have been paranoid or something.." Well Hikari was straight forward. It was almost like she was avoiding that topic on purpose. 

She snuggled into his arms and kissed him softly, "At any rate, I'm glad I'm with you, rather than Daisuke. I love you, Takeru." 

"I...love you too, Hikari.", Takeru spluttered out, rather surprised with how affectionate Hikari was being. For some reason, this just didn't seem like her...it was almost like she was doing it because she _had_ to. But Takeru knew that Hikari knew better...right? 

"Now we don't have any distractions keeping us from being together." 

He thought so. 

But maybe, in reality, she was just as confused about life as he was yet to learn he was. After all, no human was perfect. No human could be perfect. 

Daisuke had perhaps learned that too early, as he left haughtily from where he was standing. He had heard it all, seen it all. She didn't care. He didn't care. It was infuriating. _Why didn't they say it earlier? That I was just in their way..._He felt betrayed, yet he couldn't voice it out to them. He wanted them to stay perfect, despite how much it enraged and hurt him. But...was he really that much of a burden? He still loved one of the two in that embrace...Hikari and Takeru...he still loved one of them. At one time, he would be so sure it would be Hikari. But now...but now...he just didn't know anymore. 

All he knew was that he had to leave- it was the only way he would be stay sane. 

And that was exactly what he did.   
  
— 

"I miss them...", As much as he hated admitting that, it was the truth. Daisuke used his best strategy of getting away from everyone and everything- applying for a different college. It had worked, for the most part, but he hadn't overlooked the consequences of his decision once he had made it. 

He was feeling homesick. Extremely so. 

And that was what was making it so hard for him to get any studying done. He had thought of sending letters to all of his friends, but that would take too long, and Daisuke was not a patient type of person. That didn't mean he hadn't sent letters to them, he had, but sparingly. He wondered if they were angry at him for not replying fast enough...Miyako might have been. He chuckled weakly to himself, "I even miss Miyako yelling at me..." 

Miyako, Iori, Hikari and....Takeru. Daisuke bit his lip. He sent letters to all of them before, and had gotten replies right away. But Takeru was different. When he had been sending letters to Miyako, Iori and Hikari, he had actually been _replying_ to Takeru's own letter. 

He was the only one who took in consideration of mailing him first to see what's up. 

Daisuke rubbed his temples, "Stupid Takeru." He grumbled, wanting to ignore that flighty feeling that arose in him when he thought of how Takeru could have taken the time to write something for him, first. "Making me worry about his stupid old letters when I should be studying.." It wasn't just of his letters that Daisuke was pondering about, it was Takeru himself. 

Takeru didn't make sense to the mahogany haired boy. 

He had everything, athletic skills, Hikari, the love of everyone. But he was so modest! Daisuke had hated him so much when he was younger...but now, he found himself admiring Takeru's demeanor. Admiring Takeru, who would have thought about that? Maybe that's why he wanted to run home to Odaiba so badly...to see Takeru again..."Stupid Takeru...", He mumbled again. What was so special about him now? How come he couldn't see that before? And most of all... 

...how come he was feeling a bit angry at _Hikari_ for being with Takeru? 

He sighed, his hair covering his tanned face. "I guess this'll have to wait a few hours...I've gotta stop thinking of..him..and everyone.." 

Maybe if he pretended he didn't care, the homesickness would go away.   
  
— 

"Aa! Daisuke-chan! Over here, over here!" Daisuke smiled as he made his way into the Commons, being greeted by one of his college friends, the freshman Kawadako Marin. A chipper sprite, she was, energetic and flighty. In away, she almost reminded him of a Digimon... 

"Hey Marin-chan. Just had to take a break from studying, man, those finals are gonna kill me!" He rolled his eyes, groaning. Giggling, Marin winked at him, 

"That's because you can't sit down for five minutes without getting bored. I'll tell ya what, since I'm such a good friend, I'll help you in some way!" 

"And how, may I ask, will you do that? You don't even have the same classes as me, and I'm older, so you don't know all of my information!" 

"So? That doesn't mean I don't know how to study. Poor naive Daisuke, thou should have more faith in the youthful...!" She wagged a finger at him, "I'll think of something. But right now, I'm hungry, wanna go for a bite?" Daisuke shrugged. "I guess. Could take m'mind off of things..." Marin grinned, pulling him vigorously in her direction, as she started to walk. "Great! Then I can show you one of the new students that has just transferred to the school. He's gonna share a dorm with you now.." 

Daisuke did a double-take. "_What?_ How come no one told me!" 

Marin laughed again, a bit nervous. "Er...Misa told me to tell you, but I kinda forgot..." 

"Oy vey....so what's this dude's name then, Marin-chan?" 

At that, Marin stopped, a thoughtful expression on her face. She then snapped her fingers victoriously. "I knew it!" "What?" 

"The new student...you know him, I've seen some of his letters to you." 

Daisuke froze in his steps. _No....it couldn't be..._

"His name is Takaishi Takeru, you know him, don't you?" 

Life works in the funniest ways. 

**To be continued...**

  
  
—   
  
  
  
All right, here are some teasers for the beginnings of a few fics I'm going to try to finish. Here's the first one, called **"And Her Name Was Miyako"**. It's mainly a Hiyako, but has Daiken/Kensuke, and maybe Takori...haven't decided yet. Miyako has been in an accident, paralyzing a part her brain. When she awakens, she can't remember clearly, much less speak. Hikari takes this rather badly, seeing that they had relationship before this happened, but she won't give up, as she tries to re-teach Miyako everything she has forgotten (that means everything). But how long can someone keep up with the stress of this situation? Miyako starts to wonder if Hikari is still in love with the former Miyako, and can't love her as she is. How will they go on?- 

A hand lifted up to stroke her face. Her eyes were closed, but she thought could see everything. Hear everything. Who were those people standing there, sitting there, next to her. Calling that name...that name that sounded so vaguely familiar... 

_Miyako...Miyako...please wake up, Miyako..._

Miyako, what a pretty name. Did it belong to her? No, her name was....her name was.... 

...what was her name? 

_Miyako...Miyako...please wake up, Miyako..._ soft repetitions of that name. She felt something warm and wet on her shoulder. She tried to remember what it was...but she couldn't...she couldn't at all. All she knew was that it wasn't from her. It was from the being sitting next to her. She decided it was time to open her eyes. But it was hard, it was hard prying open those orbs that she contained on her face....but before...before it wasn't hard. Was it? 

Weakly, they opened up and she visually experience the world around her. 

"Miyako! Oh my god, Miyako...you're alive..you're alive..." That voice again. She looked up. Someone..thing...like her. With brown orbs and lighter brown...what was that again...? Miyako's mind strained to remember. Oh yes. Hair. Light brown hair. 

When she didn't answer, the light brown person's relieved eyes suddenly took a panicked look. "Miyako? Don't you remember me...? It's Hikari...", she motioned to the others in the room. Other beings like she and her...but different. How so...weren't they all the same type of being? No, there was definitely something different about those four. But what was it? "...Iori, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru. You remember us, don't you?" 

No. She couldn't remember them...she couldn't define them. She only vaguely remembered the light brown person sitting next to her. Miyako, the one that called her Miyako. She remembered a nice feeling she had when she thought about that being...the light brown person. Hikari. Opening her mouth, she tried to say the names that the light brown person-no, Hikari- had said. "Hi..hi.." But try as she might, it was all in vain. No! She could say it in her mind, Hikari. Hikari. Why couldn't she speak it? "Hi..." Her words came out slurred, and incoherent. She could not remember how to speak. 

She looked at Hikari's expression, a mixture of heartbreak and confusion. And for that moment in time, all she wanted to do was to make Hikari happy, and say the name. Hikari. Hikari. It was easy in her mind...but.."Hika.." She couldn't say it. She wasn't capable. And looking again at the face of the brown haired being she had saddened, she began to cry.   
  
—   
  
  
  
Yet another beginning to a fic. This one is called **"Reaching Within the Cracks"**. It's a Daiken/Kensuke and Daisuke/Jun brother/sister thing. When Jun's son, Kiroshi starts showing signs of being like Daisuke, sexually, Jun doesn't take it that well. Feeling the hurt from upsetting his sister so much, Daisuke begins to rethink he and Ken's relationship some. Does he really want to go on with the relationship if it hurts others he hadn't considered? But does he want to hurt Ken? That'll be answered within this story. :) - 

"Okay, who did this to you?" 

"Uncle Daisuke.." The child scrubbed at his cheek tearfully, shooting a pleading look at his uncle. His mother's brother. He was Miyozuki Daisuke Kiroshi, namesake of Motomiya Daisuke. He scrubbed at his cheek again, but Daisuke seized his hand. 

"Stop that. You'll only make it worse. Kiroshi, tell me what happened." Kiroshi bit his lip. He was only six years old, and did not know what he had done. What _had_ he done, anyway? It was that day, at school when he had walked up to that boy, Tachibana Jiro, the one that he thought was cute, and kissed him. 

...And Jiro had run away right after that. Then one of the older boys had come and punched him. Kiroshi was confused. Why did they do that? More so, why did _Jiro_ run away? He would have to ask him tomorrow. 

"I'm still waiting, Kiroshi." His uncle's voice tore through the memories of that incident. 

"I kissed Jiro and he ran away. Then one of the older kids punched me! But don't worry Uncle Daisuke, it doesn't hurt that bad. See?" He poked his cheek and pretended not to flinch at the spark of pain that produced. Daisuke stared at his nephew, 

"He did _what?_" Daisuke cried. 

"Punched me...but I don't think he wanted to, there were those other boys standing behind us. And Jiro's my friend!" Kiroshi retorted. 

Daisuke stood up from the boy's side, shaking his head. "I'll be right back, we need to get something on that bruise..." At Kiroshi's nod, he walked over to the kitchen to get a towel and some ice._ Another kid punched him? No...he's probably just a bully, it couldn't be because he kissed Jiro...could it?_ Daisuke glanced at the small boy sitting in the living room watching the afternoon cartoons. It was a Thursday, and every Thursday he baby-sat Kiroshi while Jun was at work, and wouldn't come home until later. Not that he minded. Kiroshi was such a cute boy, with such a resemblance to Jun and him that Jun herself had given him the middle name of "Daisuke". 

Why someone would punch such a face was beyond Daisuke. 

What had surprised him the most about Kiroshi was he was starting to become just like him. He bit his lip. Same-gender preference and all. At least, Daisuke had thought that before. Now it was confirmed. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Jun though. He wasn't quite sure how she would react....he bit his lip harder. 

_"'Neechan, have you ever well...yanno, thought that maybe Kiroshi is different than other boys?" _

"What are you talking about, Daisuke?" 

"Y'know. Like me and Ken, maybe?" 

"'Toto, that's a silly idea. People like you and Ken only come by every...I dunno, long while!" 

"Yeah, but I've been watching and I think it looks like that. And it isn't THAT odd, look at Tai and Yamato, or Hikari and Miyako!" 

"Daisuke. I'm his mother, I should know better than you. Kiroshi's just a little boy, let him grow a bit and you'll see what I mean. Topic closed." 

Jun had sounded so irritated that Daisuke decided it was better not the mention it again. Daisuke sighed as he put the ice on to the towel, and tied it together to make a ice pack. Was she afraid? No, it would be better for her to see it through her son, not him. 

He walked over to the boy and lifted up his chin, placing the ice pack on his bruise.   
  
—   
  
  
  
Last one. **"Shut Down"** This is a kind of pre-Apocalypse type story that includes Kensuke, Taito, Soyako, One-sided Hiyako, One-sided Takari, Jyoumi, and Kouori (with what might be a hint of One Sided Takori as well...) What if after Wormmon saved Ken, Ken _didn't_ become good, but succumbed even _more_ into evil? What if, after that event, when the Digi-Destined return to the Digi-World, they find that they're stuck there...forever? And as time goes, the end nears and evil grows? What are the sacrifices that will happen? This only has about..like one paragraph from the beginning. Sorry about that, I haven't worked too much on this.- 

Sometimes life passes you by before you know it. A blink of an eye, and it's gone. 

That's how Ken felt right now, as he fell on his knees on the ground, the Digidestined looking at him in shock. And him. Motomiya Daisuke, looking at him in shock. It was over. It truly was over. 

He gripped the ground, realization taking form in his soul. Wormmon...he had sacrificed himself for him. He never expected to feel so lost in his life...but he couldn't let go. The darkness had become too much of his soul to abandon. If he were to be lost, he would only have the darkness to guide him. He could do no more but that.   
  
— 

So? How did you like those? How did you like the actual story? Please say so in your review! I'd love to know!   
  
  



End file.
